MelonTron arrives
by MelonTron
Summary: MelonTron arrives in the Digital World, followed by an enemy. Tai and Sora admit the truth.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon etc. But I do own MelonTron, my own creation, so beware! Oh, KiwiBot is mine too! Now I have two friends!

The Digidestined were once again in a forest. They had been walking all day and it was nearing dusk. The group decided to stop for the night and build a campfire. A breeze rustled through the trees, making the flames of the fire swirl. Tai sighed and stared into the burning fire.

"If only I could tell Sora how much I like her…" Tai muttered under his breath.

Opposite Tai, on the other side of the fire, Sora was concerned with her own thoughts.

"Maybe I should tell him. But what if he doesn't like me? I just don't know" Sora sighed. 

She turned her head and looked at Tai. He looked up at her. They both stared into each other's eyes for a second and then turned away. 

Much later, all the kids and their Digimon were asleep with the exception of Izzy who remained awake, busy typing away at his laptop. Suddenly a flash of light caught his attention. Izzy gasped in wonder as he saw a brilliant ball of fire moving through the sky. It suddenly occurred to him that it was going to crash into the ground. Which it did. Loudly. The explosion shook the ground and woke the rest of the group up.

"Whaa..?" said Tai, looking around in surprise.

"It was a meteor. It just crashed nearby." Izzy called running up to Tai.

Tai got to his feet and looked at Izzy. 

"We should go check it out."

Izzy nodded. Tai then ran over to Sora.

"Are you ok?" a worried Tai asked.

"I'm fine." Said Sora as Tai helped her up.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Sora…I…" Tai began, but was interrupted by Matt.

"C'mon we better check out whatever that thing was," he said.

"Right. Lets go" Tai said, trying to hide his frustration at being interrupted.

The group headed out with Izzy leading the way. They came out of the forest into a clearing. Izzy had expected to see some sort of crater but the only thing in sight was a floating green ball.

"How odd" Izzy murmured.

"Look! A watermelon!" cried Agumon rushing forward.

Agumon ran to the melon and bit it. Agumon yelled in pain. 

"Agumon! What's wrong?" Tai called, running up.

"That melon is made of metal!"

Izzy stepped up and tapped on the melon.

"It appears to be composed of an unearthly metallic substance," Izzy said, sitting down and turning on his computer.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone," said Joe.

"No way! We should check it out" Matt replied.

"Is it safe?" TK asked.

"Stand back everyone, we have no idea what this is" Izzy said.

"Wow, I never knew aliens had such bad taste, that green clashes with all my clothes" Mimi called out.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tai stood a little further away from everyone else.

"What do you think it is?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I won't let it hurt you… or anyone else" Tai answered.

Sora stared at Tai, before asking "Tai, what were you going to say earlier?"

Suddenly the melon began to glow and hum. It flashed and then began to move. Parts moved and twisted and where the melon had been, there now stood a robot. A mixture of fascination and terror struck the Digidestined. 

"Who are you?" Matt was the first to recover from the shock.

The robot turned his head and looked at Matt. "I am MelonTron, an advanced, fruit based, robotic life form."

"Incredible" Izzy muttered, typing furiously at his computer.

MelonTron moved his head again and looked at Tai. "Leave this place, before it is too late."

"Huh?" Tai said, looking more confused than usual.

"A great war will soon unfold here. You are the Digidestined and have a job to do. Anything that remains here will soon be reduced to atoms," MelonTron replied.

Another meteor flashed through the sky and struck the ground close by.

"And so it begins. Leave now, while you still can" MelonTron said.

"But we can help!" Tai called, stepping forward.

"GO! NOW!" shouted MelonTron.

An orange spiral rose from the ground where the second meteor had struck and moved towards the group. A few meters short of them it twisted into another robot.

"I am KiwiBot. Advanced destruction mechanism. And I see MelonTron is already here," the robot said with a hiss like a snake.

"Digidestined, RUN!" called MelonTron, charging at KiwiBot.

The two robots met each other in the middle of the clearing. KiwiBot swung a punch, knocking MelonTron back into a tree. MelonTron got up and charged again. Meanwhile, the Digidestined were running as fast as they could. The ground shook from the robots fight and Sora lost her balance. She fell to the ground and was trapped by a falling tree.

"Tai, help me!' She screamed.

Tai heard Sora and ran back. He pulled her free from under the tree and they turned to see a blast from KiwiBot rip through MelonTron. MelonTron fell to his knees, his eye lights faded and he collapsed. KiwiBot turned to face Tai and Sora.

"My enemy is defeated and now the Digidestined are mine," he hissed.

"No, we will fight you" Tai shouted, clenching his fist.

"You have already lost" KiwiBot spoke, raising his arm to crush them.

"Sora, run, I'll try and hold him off" Tai spoke.

"No, I will stay with you to the end" Sora said, holding Tai's hand.

They looked at each other and spoke at the same moment. "I love you."

Their crests glowed brightly.

"How nice. Now die!" KiwiBot said, looming over them.

"I think not" a voice from the shadows said.

The speaker moved forward.

"MelonTron? You died!" hissed KiwiBot.

"The crests of courage and love and repaired me. And in return I will destroy you." 

MelonTron fired his Melon Cannon. KiwiBot prepared to use his Kiwi Blast but was paralyzed. He looked down to see Tai and Sora's crests shining on him. He looked forward at MelonTron's blast.

"No! It can't end now! Not yet! Not like this…!" yelled KiwiBot as he was reduced to dust.

MelonTron looked at Tai and Sora. 

"You saved me. For this I thank you. But KiwiBot was just the beginning. Worse will come. You must leave now. But know that we will meet again."

MelonTron fired up his jetpack and he rose into the night sky. Tai and Sora got up. They kissed.

"I guess we better find the others," Tai said.

"I guess" Sora said.

They smiled and walked off hand in hand.


End file.
